Jeke Ukishe
Jeke's Importance Jeke first appears in the last 3-4 panels of Survival of the Fittest Mummies(SotFM) and is talked about momentarily before Bhatti begins attacking Suharo. Suharo and Tabiaka are his parents. Although this entire section is based on events on comic both wasn't finished and totally sucked (Plot, drawings, pacing, common sense wise). He is turned into the main character in The Lost Warrior just because Suharo was the main character in the last two series. And if I hadn't chosen him, who would I have chosen? Jeke's Personality Jeke is lonely child, who is... Pretty much emo. He takes his responsibilities seriously and knows how to fight for his survival and beliefs. The haunting memory of his "mother"(Silver) dying allows him to get insanely powerful when those he cares for are in harms way. Never loving a father type figure, he turns sexist against men. He thinks they are all weak compared to women based on his past experiences. Even after he gains his insanely powerful abilities, he thinks that Lahara would easily kick his ass in any duel. Jeke's past This part wasn't ever explained in depth because the story actually begins when Jeke's twelve. (This was origonally eight but LegoAlchemist made a good point to me by saying this wouldn't make sense in some of the scenes.) Jeke was born into the chaotic world. There is one foretold to fix the problems of there parents. Jeke was taken away for safety by Silver and he always called her Mom and she would scold him. When Jeke is about to turn six, they go to Hope Crater and mourn. Jeke asks who died and Silver says that his real mother and father are dead. The next day, a little shaken by yesterday, Jeke enjoys his little birthday party. Then out of nowhere, Unknown break down the door and attack Silver demanding Jeke. Silver screams to Jeke to run and holds the Unknown off long enough for Jeke to get to the edge of the room and sees Silver die right in front of him. Jeke wanders the forest he ran into and after watching his house burned to the ground, he is all alone in this world. Then on the brink of starvation a girl saves him. Her name is Kierra and she takes him in. They live together until he is eleven and learns to listen to the animals. He knows how to hunt, forage, and sustain from both the land and the remains of the cities. He is constantly running away from packs of Unknown, hunting him down. One day he is caught by them and Kierra fights off a giant pack of Unknown but when Bhatti comes for unknown reasons Kierra teleports Jeke and forces her mental state to self destruct. Bhatti angry and disgusted feeds her to his pet Unknown. Jeke is once again alone. He blames himself for all his problems in his past. He lives alone until he is twelve. Then... Jeke meets Lahara (This might be changed...) Jeke meets Lahara who is getting mugged. They keep saying that she stole something but because of Jeke's sexist point of view, he thinks Lahara will kick their asses. Jeke was wrong and it was only when another women approached that Jeke intervened. Jeke doesn't want blood shed since he is so filled with regret he didn't help Silver and Kiera when they were killed. Jeke tries to end the dispute peacefully but the women who was accusing this girl of stealing and the girl continually denied, she was hasty and raised her gun to Jeke's head. Jeke then knocks her out and holding the gun, aims at all of the men that had been pushing the girl around. They backed off. Lahara takes him back to her hideout and she doesn't share her name. Once he wakes up, his bag of stuff is gone and the girl is nowhere to be found. Jeke storms off and searchs for new supplies. He finds an abandoned Mall and stumbles on a loose tile. Inside is a new bag and some food. He happily celebrates and falls asleep.